<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slump by onegoldpiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618223">Slump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece'>onegoldpiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi never experienced a slump. </p><p>He’d read about slumps, he'd certainly seen others go through slumps, but he honestly thought they were fake. A myth created by weaker players to justify their inability to work harder. </p><p>But if a slump meant Ushijima taking some control, no longer having to be so straightforward all the time, Tendou could happily oblige. It wasn’t hard to initiate, <i>Wakatoshi, want to have sex?</i>, but starting always feels… mechanical. Ending was a different story, but this Ushijima —</p><p>“Oh!” </p><p>— was so new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was… different, tonight. It was a given Wakatoshi would feel down after losing, but three losses in a row was unprecedented. </p><p>And though he held the best intentions, it dawned on Tendou that suddenly preparing all of his favorites might’ve come across condescending as shit. </p><p>Even still, Wakatoshi finished his plate with fervor, only looking up before the very last bite. </p><p>“The rice is good.” </p><p>Tendou’s elbow flew off the table, smile waxing.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>He ate the last piece of fried tofu on his plate, but pushed around a big chunk of uneaten salmon.</p><p>“You aren’t hungry, Tendou?” </p><p>“Ah, I’m pretty full. Do you want the rest of mine?” He pushed his plate a centimeter out. “I’d like a cup of tea, actually. Wakatoshi-san, would you like some?” Tendou’s mouth always ran a few steps ahead of his brain, never mind his body. </p><p>Bug eyes stared unblinking until Ushijima properly denied Tendou’s leftovers. He grabbed his empty tea cup before untangling both legs and springing up, suddenly overtaken by strength.</p><p>Ushijima’s left hand reached up in passing, grabbing hold of Tendou’s slender wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Ushijima stood up, loosening his grip only to bring their bodies a touch closer. He carried Tendou’s hand to his lips. </p><p>“I’ll bring you some tea. In the meantime,” Ushijima’s voice lowered to a growl, matching the intensity of his auburn eyes, half-lidded under flailing strands of usually tidy hair. </p><p>Feeling paralyzed under this foreign gaze, Tendou’s heart pounded, waiting for him to continue while relishing the soft, delicate kisses being dragged along his hand. </p><p>“... will you ready yourself?” </p><p>Tendou gulped. He shook his head at the speed of light. </p><p>“Good. I’ll be there soon,” Ushijima cupped a calloused hand underneath Tendou’s burning face, cementing his intentions with a kiss. </p><p>Tendou’s expression stuck as he skirted into the bedroom, swinging the door shut after stomping in.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, fuck, fuck. Shit, where is it,” Tendou’s hands danced inside his overflowing side drawer, the pressure from Wakatoshi’s request building by the second. </p><p>Ushijima stared at nothing in particular as the kettle boiled. When the steam clouded his face he scooched back, sighing slightly since the tea would grow cold by the time Tendou could drink it. Of course he’d make him a new cup, but he felt a twinge of guilt for denying him tonight. </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi never experienced a slump. </p><p>He’d read about slumps, he'd certainly seen others go through slumps, but he honestly thought they were fake. A myth created by weaker players to justify their inability to work harder. </p><p>But he was working harder than ever before. The blue and white jersey in his unopened bag served only as a flamboyant reminder of his recent shortcomings. He could smell the stench of his own failure from across the room. </p><p>Thankfully the kettle roared and the boiling water relaxed into the mug, a sweet, floral aroma bringing his mind back to the present. He chose not to waste anything other than a single teabag, forgoing the honey as he walked towards the bedroom, wondering if those loud crashes were happening while the kettle was on. </p><p>Yet nothing could’ve prepared for what was waiting for him in the bedroom. </p><p>As if putting on the finishing touches, Tendou shoved the bed clean and struck a pose before spreading both legs. </p><p>Ass plugged and perched high in the air, Tendou lowered his head down onto the comforter, lusty eyes greedy for a reaction. </p><p>To his dismay, Ushijima’s mouth was covered by his hand, leaving Tendou wildly unsatisfied. </p><p>“Toshi? Hm,” he snorted. “You still made tea.” He rose, amused. </p><p>Embarrassed in more ways than one, Ushijima placed the cup on the surface nearest to him and sauntered over, mesmerized by the beautiful frame presented perfectly, just for him. </p><p>He climbed in behind, the density of his build causing the comforter under both knees to sink. He reached forward, wrapping Tendou tightly underneath his Olympic-sized wingspan. </p><p>“What are these?” Ushijima’s low cadence and steady tone forced Tendou’s head to hang over his shoulder. </p><p>Rough, confident, his familiar hands trailed Tendou’s slender chest, taking time to graze the faint lines of his abs, the cute patchwork of dark hair that led to the Orzel-blue panties pasted along his hips. </p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” he said clearly, steadily, like his wandering fingertips weren’t electric, his touch alone the positive to Tendou’s negative. </p><p>“That’s not true at all,” Tendou droned. He swung a commandeering arm around Ushijima’s neck, increasing in temperature by the second. Tendou bit his lip, impatient to get to the main attraction. </p><p>“Spit on it.”</p><p>Tendou’s eyes, lazy and submissive, shot open like he was at gunpoint. He found Ushijima’s big hand cupped under his chin, waiting patiently. </p><p>Without question, he lobbed as much as he could muster and winced once it hit its destination. </p><p>“Huh? W-a-ah...”</p><p>It felt so good. </p><p>Panties, knee-highs, little garments here and there were mainly for Tendou’s amusement, but instead of arguing, Wakatoshi’s lips curled up, <i>hm</i>, and his arms would fall open.</p><p>But he never received like this. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, it’s so good,” Tendou gripped onto whatever he could as Ushijima held his body up, fighting gravity while stroking his cock and feasting on his neck, so sweet, sweat building like expensive nectar.</p><p>“More.” </p><p>Tendou spit, then spit again, then bucked his hips against Ushijima as he continued, stroking furiously, thumbing the tip of his mushroom head until he felt Tendou’s thin body tense inside his imprisonable grip, catching the hot liquid on his hand, huffing furiously into the divets of his lover’s deep collarbones. </p><p>Ushijima dragged his lips along his neck, landing his teeth over Tendou’s earlobe and clamping down. With no time to think, he palmed the small of his back and pushed him back down onto the bed, creating an upside down V. </p><p>He got up and ditched his gym clothes, while also, Tendou assumed, grabbing the lube. He smiled lazily to himself, choosing to stay thankful Ushijima wasn’t pulling away during a confusing time in his career. </p><p>If a slump meant Ushijima taking some control, no longer having to be so straightforward all the time, Tendou could happily oblige. It wasn’t hard to initiate, <i>Wakatoshi, want to have sex?</i>, but starting always feels… mechanical. Ending was a different story, but this Ushijima —</p><p>“Oh!” </p><p>— was so new. Even the near-threatening drawl, everything in this moment was perfect. </p><p>And it wasn’t going down anytime soon. </p><p>Ushijima landed another blow on Tendou’s already tender ass, taking the liberty of feeling the smooth, ample flesh of his cheeks, spread so effortlessly by a black silicone butt plug. </p><p>“You remembered.” </p><p>“Of course I remembered. It was the best birthday gift ever.” </p><p>“It was two years ago.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Ushijima felt another twinge of guilt. Was this really only the second time they’ve used this? As if shaking thoughts of the past away, he gripped both cheeks with admittedly too much tenacity. </p><p>“And this color…”</p><p>Tendou shot up. </p><p>“I’m sorry, if it’s too much I’ll shimmy right out of them —”</p><p>“No. No…” Ushijima guided him back down, prying his legs open wide, yes, wider. “I like them. But I don’t like them right now. I’m, um —” </p><p>Tendou bit his lip, toes curling in anticipation. </p><p>“— going to punish you.” </p><p>Tendou’s dark eyes rolled up, grin uncontained while buried in the sheets. His excitement was matched, a nostalgic feeling prying him up, his torso in a ‘U,’ head back, begging for attention. </p><p>Ushijima denied him, however, eyes focused on nothing else but the task at hand. Two careful fingers pinched the plastic, slowly, <i>slowly</i>, until Tendou moaned in high pitch. </p><p>
  <i>Pop. </i>
</p><p>“Oh, Toshi.” </p><p>He weighed the size of the plug and clenched his teeth, hoping he’d be able to take him right away. But it was far too small. </p><p>He bent down and placed the wide base of his tongue over his entrance, the rim a faint red as Tendou failed to relax, clenching and reacting to every touch. Without lifting his tongue he struck him again making Tendou obey, allowing his hole to expand, feeling two, <i>ah</i>, three bulky fingers forge in and out until all he could think about was Ushijima’s cock, which he still hasn’t actually seen tonight.</p><p>As if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Tendou dreamed of Wakatoshi’s naked body, but he also dreamed of being taken for multiple rounds, running his hands along his neck days after, knowing precisely the size and shape of every mark on his skin. </p><p>He wanted so badly to reach up again, to beg for attention with his needy mouth. </p><p>But if this was being punished, well, sheets were meant to be clenched, to drown objections with the thought of being so full that the image of Wakatoshi’s cock never leaves his mind, its form embedded in him at a molecular level. </p><p>Pressure built inside both of Tendou’s fists, grasping the airy down comforter as Ushijima’s big hands spread his asshole wide. If only he could see his face, the intense expression that mirrored the one he gave on the court, except all of the attention was on <i>him</i>. </p><p>A grunt followed by a whine, the first inch of Ushijima’s massive head poked through. He wanted to feel his big hand around his entire cock again, <i>fuck</i>, he wish he didn’t come so quickly, <i>fuuuuuuck</i>, Tendou’s bottom lip felt fuzzy serving as a gag. </p><p>“Ah!” </p><p>“Let me in… good.” </p><p>Tendou shot up, eyes wide only to be guided, gently, but definitively, back down onto the bed, his little stunt apparently deserving of another strike. Drool pooled into the sheets, his cries contained as Wakatoshi filled him completely. </p><p>Tendou bounced as it felt comfortable, thinking about moving his arms, but right now he was being overtaken by an Ushijima he’d never experienced before. He tried, turning his head to the side and sounding off in rhythmic breaths before attempting to rise again. </p><p>Out of patience, Ushijima snapped. He yanked Tendou’s arms back, pinning them while slamming his hips against that pretty ass, his long, thin legs splaying wider and wider with each thrust, Ushijima only adjusted his stance to go balls deep. </p><p>And for the first time in months, his mind was totally clear. </p><p>The sting of sweat and exhaustion clung to Ushijima’s skin, realizing he’s never once shown all of his strength in bed until tonight. The feeling was unmatched, like dominating on the court, he rammed Tendou into the bedsheets, gripping his milky thighs and skirting him closer to the frame without ever leaving his hole. </p><p>Tendou grabbed on for dear life once his arms were released, swatting at the wire frames of the headboard. He struggled to keep composure, tongue flailing as Ushijima refused to let up. </p><p>“T-Toshi, I’m gonna cum again!” </p><p>At that he paused, allowing Tendou to catch his breath only slightly before being flipped over, legs hoisted up and out. </p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Pre leaked from Tendou’s pink, twitching cock, eyes glued to Ushijima’s broad chest, two hungry hands reaching out to feel the hard bones of his hips each time he thrusted in. </p><p>He was close. Tendou’s carousel of contorted expressions, the way his body seized, his skin almost comical, reddening from his toes to his ears before he erupted, it only made Ushijima work harder, pump faster, spread that hole just a little wider with one hand, while the other… </p><p>“Oh!” </p><p>Gripped Tendou’s cock whole. Ushijima bit his lip, unable to contain his too-strong thrusts as Tendou’s eyes watered underneath him, begging for cum. </p><p>It didn’t take long, Tendou’s half-chub still red as the rest of him, his back arched, sounding off desperate yes’s as his balls slapped below. </p><p>And it was only now Tendou felt the full impact of Ushijima’s brute force, legs already sore and shaking as he pulled out with a throaty moan, unloading a hot, sticky mess all over his dark blue panties. </p><p>Tendou dropped his limbs to the bed, chest concaving in and out, mind completely blank. Ushijima wasn’t fairing much better, violently winded, sweat glossing his unkempt hair. </p><p>When he tried to speak, nothing but an off-pitch grunt sounded off. </p><p>“<i>E-hem</i>. Tea. Tea. I’ll get you some tea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>